Wanted You To Be Better
by MusicHeart08
Summary: Tony and Peter wake up in a strange room because an unknown person wants them to know more about each other. By having them watch their movies together. Basically Tony and Peter watch all the Iron Man movies Homecoming.
1. Iron Man - Part 1

**_OMG! The Avengers: Endgame trailer broke me!_**

 ** _I deal with my emotions in very strange ways._**

* * *

Peter groaned to himself as he slowly began to wake up.

 _Strange_ , he didn't hear his alarm go off. _Maybe he woke up early again today?_

As Peter shifted in his sleep, he felt himself sitting on a couch instead of lying on his bed.

 _Oh, I must have fallen asleep on the couch_ , Peter concluded, _Weird, I could have sworn I went to bed last night._

As the spiderling peeled his eyes opened, he realized three fundamental truths at the exact same time.

1\. He wasn't home

2\. He had no idea where he was

3\. Mr Stark was asleep right next to him

The grown man was leaning against the armrest of the couch, snoring loudly. Oblivious to the current situation.

Peter look around the room. There was a large flat screen feets away from the couch and a coffee table in between the two objects. A tall lamp was in the corner of the room.

There was no windows but there was a door against the wall behind them, it didn't appear to be locked but it was hard to tell.

Peter reached out and tapped on Tony's shoulder, "Mr. Stark?"

Tony woke up with a snort, the boy retracted his hand as the man tried to adjust to the bright light.

After a few seconds, Tony finally noticed Peter staring at him, nervously.

"Kid?" the man asked groggily, "How did you get into my lab?"

Before Peter could have a chance to answer, Tony looked around the room.

"This isn't my lab," he realized, "Kid, where are we?"

"I… I was kinda hoping that you would know,"

Suddenly, a note appeared on the coffee table in front of them.

Peter began to reach for it but Tony pulled his arm back and grabbed the note himself.

In printed bold text, it read:

 ** _There is a lot you two don't know about each other_**

"What does that mean, Mr. Stark?" Peter asked confused

Tony didn't responded as he stood up from the couch towards the door.

Peter could hear the door jiggle as Mr. Stark tried to pull it open. Tony even tried to kick it open but to no avail.

"It means that whoever placed us here, isn't going to let us leave," the man responded.

Another note appeared:

 ** _Get comfy, the show is about to begin_**

The lights of the room began to dim until the only light source was the lamp in the corner of the room.

"Mr. Stark, what do we do?" Peter asked, slightly afraid but mostly curious.

Tony sighed deeply as he sat back down on the couch.

"For now, let's just see what it is this person wants us to watch,"

 **A large desert road appeared on screen, at the bottom of the screen, there were the words 'Kunar Province, Afghanistan'**

Tony's eyes widened as he realized what they were watching.

 **Driving down the road was a trail of humvees and the sound of AC/DC's 'Back in Black' could be heard.**

 **The shot changes to show a radio on the floor of a jeep with three soldiers were inside. The screen changes again to show a hand holding a glass of scotch, that was trembling because of the road.**

 **Finally, the camera switched to show Tony Stark as the one holding the glass. The man was dressed in a suit and had sunglasses on his face.**

"Hey, Mr. Stark it's you!" Peter exclaimed with am excited and relieved smile, "You look younger, when was this?"

As the kid turned towards Tony, he could tell that the man was not okay.

Tony was staring at the screen with fear and, even while he tried to hide it, his hands were shaking.

 **Tony looked over at the soldiers, who were giving nervous glances towards the billionaire.**

 **"I feel like you're driving me to a court martial," Tony spoke, trying to ease the tension in the jeep, "This is crazy, what did I do?"**

 **There are more awkward glances from the soldiers but no one says anything, so he continues.**

 **"I feel like you're going to pull over and snuff me," Tony turns to look at the soldier next to him, who has been trying very hard not to make eye contact.**

 **"Hey, Forrest!"**

Peter chucked at the scene, "And you say that I make too much pop culture references,"

Tony chuckled at the kids remark, the color in his face returning.

 **"We can talk, sir."**

 **"Oh, I see. So it's personal?" Tony continued with mock offence**

 **"No, you intimidate them," The soldier driving answered**

 **"Good god, you're a woman. I honestly… I couldn't have called that. I mean I'd apologize but isn't that what we're going for here?" This earns him a smile from the soldier next to him and he continues, "I thought of you as a soldier first,"**

 **"I'm an airman." She corrected**

 **"You have, actually, excellent bone structure there. I'm kind of having a hard time not looking at you now. Is that weird?"**

 **Genuine laughter replaced the tension that had filled the room.**

 **"Come on, it's okay, laugh!"**

 **The soldier sitting in front of Tony turned around to face him, "Sir, I have a question to ask."**

 **"Yes, please,"**

 **"Is it true you went 12 for 12 with last year's maximum cover models?"**

Peter's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion while Tony covered his face with his hand.

 **"That is an excellent question. Yes and no. March and I had a scheduling conflict, but fortunately, the Christmas cover was twins. Anything else?"**

Tony had the palm of his hand pressed against his eyes as he watched his younger self on screen.

 **The soldier sitting next to him hesitantly raised his hand.**

 **"You're kidding me with the hand up, right?" Tony asked with humor**

 **"Is it cool if I take a picture with you?" He asked, hand still in the air**

 **"Yes. It's very cool." Tony responds and the young soldier smiles, pulling out a camera and handing it to the one in the passenger seat.**

Trying to relive the tension, Peter tapped Tony's shoulder.

"When this is all done, can I get a pic too?"

Tony actually chuckled as he lowered the hand away from his face,

"That be very cool," he answered, smiling towards Peter.

 **As the two scoot together, Tony quickly adds, "I don't want to see this on your MySpace page,"**

 **The soldier holds up a peace sign as he smiled towards the camera.**

 **"Please, no gang signs," He brings his hand down and the billionaire looks over at him, "No throw it up, I'm kidding. Yeah, peace. I love peace. I'd be out of a job with peace.**

 **The soldier in the passenger seat seems to be struggling with the camera.**

Peter snickered at his struggled while Tony's legs began to bounce with anticipation.

 **"Come on, hurry up," The one posing says, "Just click it don't change anything. Just-"**

 **BOOM!**

 **The vehicle in front of them suddenly exploded!**

Peter jumps in surprise and his hand covered his mouth in horror.

Tony's body was shaking. His hands were rubbing against each other.

 **"Contact left!" The driver shouts as debris begins to land on the hood, "Contact left!"**

 **"What's going on? What have we got?! "**

 **The female soldier steps out of the vehicle but is immediately shot down.**

Peter moves his hands to cover his eyes but peeks through his fingers.

 **The passenger grabs his weapon and yells towards the back, "Jimmy, stay with Stark!"**

 **The soldier pushes the billionaire down to the floor, "Stay down!"**

 **The other soldier is out of the car now, setting up his gun on the hood of the vehicle when he is also shot, cracking the front windshield and splattering it with blood.**

Peter flinched as he squeezed his eyes shut as his hands clamp over his ears. The noise hurting his super senses.

Tony forces himself to move and pulled the kid tightly against his chest. One hand cradling Peter's head so he wouldn't see the violence on screen.

 **"Son of a bitch!" Jimmy readies his weapon now and gets out, closing the door.**

 **"Wait, wait, wait!" Tony shouts towards him, "Give me a gun!"**

 **"Stay here!" Jimmy shouts back through the glass window. When he turns around, there's an explosion, killing the soldier instantly and piercing holes into the side of the vehicle.**

 **A large ringing sound fills the screen as Tony looks around the area.**

 **Finally, he opens the door and stumbles out of the vehicle.**

"Well, don't get out of the car!" Peter shouts, slightly muffled as he moves his head to face the screen.

 **Tony's ducks behind a rock for cover and quickly pulls out his phone.**

 **His fingers move frantically across the keyboards as he tried to send a message when suddenly, a bomb lands next to him.**

 **In white paint was the logo _Stark Industries._**

 **Tony's eyes go wide as he scrambles to his feet but he doesn't make it in time.**

 **The bomb explodes, causing the billionaire to go flying backwards.**

Tony closes his eyes as he presses Peter against his chest more tighter. The man's free hand ghosts over the area of his chest where his arc reactor once was.

 **Tony is sprawled on his back, and his eyes are scanning the area around him, trying to remain open.**

 **With a grunts of pain, Tony moves his head to look down at his chest. Blood begins to spread across his dress shirt.**

 **The man rips open his shirt to see more blood against his bulletproof vest.**

 **With a gasp of pain, Tony passes out on the ground.**

 **The scene fades away in a bright white light.**

Peter could feel Mr. Stark shaking as he slowly pulled himself away. Tony didn't react or respond as he stared down towards an invisible spot on the ground.

The spiderling stares at the man for a minute, as if expecting him to disappear at any moment, before turning back towards the monitor.

 **The voices of a different language came from the screen.**

 **The shot changes to show a bag being yanked off of Tony's head. Blood coat his face and a gun is held next to his head.**

 **The screen pans out to reveal the billionaire tied to a chair with bandages tied around his bloody chest and he is surrounded by armed men. One reading a piece of paper towards the camera.**

 **The screen cuts to black and suddenly in large gold font were the words: IRON MAN.**

"Mr. Stark?" Peter asked shakingly

"God kid," Tony muttered, rubbing his forehead, I didn't want you to see this,"

Peter remains quiet, not sure what to say as the next scene appears on screen.

* * *

 ** _I'm a terrible person but I regret nothing_**


	2. Iron Man - Part 2

**Ironically _Iron Man_ was on the last night. Kinda got me inspired.**

 **I decided not to try do too long chapters because of how long they take.**

* * *

 ** _"Tony Stark,"_ a voice spoke** **from the dark.**

 **The screen light up to an award ceremony** **that had a large banner that read: "Apogee Award" A picture of Tony appeared on two monitor screens.**

 **The words:** **Las Vegas, 36 hours Earlier** **appeared on the bottom of the screen.**

Peter glanced over towards his mentor, who he noticed looked more relaxed than earlier but still pretty uncomfortable.

Granted, Peter would be uncomfortable too if Mr. Stark were to watch his past as to how he had became Spider-Man.

 ** _"Visionary, Genius,"_**

 **Multiple pictures of Tony flashed across the monitors, mostly magazine covers.**

 ** _"American Patriot,"_**

"I think Iron Man is so much better,"

The quip actually made Tony chuckle, just a little bit.

"Yup, and it beats Iron Patriot,"

Peter crinkled his nose amusingly, "Who came up with that name?"

 **A black and white picture showing a much younger Tony appeared.**

 ** _"Even from an early age, son of the legendary weapons developer Howard Stark quickly stole the spotlight with his brilliant and unique mind,"_**

Peter had learned some stuff about Howard Stark from school but the only thing he learned about him was the weapons he made.

 ** _At the age of four, he built his first circuit board,"_**

 **More pictures of young Tony Stark appeared on the screen.**

 ** _"At the age of six, his first engine. And at seventeen, he graduated summa cum laude from MIT,"_**

Peter's eyes had widened to the size of saucers and his eyebrows were practically reaching the roof.

 ** _"And then, the passing of a titan,"_**

 **A news article appeared, the scene more serious than before.**

 **The title, in large and bold words, said:**

 ** _Howard and Maria Stark Die in Car Accident on Long Island._**

 ** _Thousands to Attend Funeral in Manhattan for Founder and President of Stark Industries._**

Peter glaned over at his mentor, the man had a blank face but his eyes showed many emotions. Mostly sadness.

Peter understood, while he barely rememebered his parents, he remembered clearly how he felt when Uncle Ben died.

The boy slowly began to reach out to place a supportive hand on the mans shoulder but decided against it and instead turned back towards the screen.

 ** _"Howard Starks lifelong friend and ally, Obadiah Stane, steps in to fill the gap left in by the legendary founder,"_**

 **The monitor screen changed to show a much older man with a balding head and black and white beard.**

Tony pursed his lips at the sight of Obadiah while Peter tilted his head in confusion.

 ** _"Until at age 21, the prodigal son returns, and is anointed the CEO of Stark Industries."_**

 **The room applauded, and the screen showed even Obadiah himself in the crowd, clapping as well.**

 ** _"With the keys to the kingdom, Tony ushers in a new era for his father's legacy, creating smarter weapons, advanced robotics, satellite targeting. Today, Tony Stark has changed the face of the weapons industry, by ensuring freedom and protecting America and her interests around the globe,"_**

 **The video came to an end as another round of applause filled the room as a spitlight onstage turned on.**

 **A man in a uniform stepped up to the stage, an award in his hand.**

Tony smiled at the sight of his good friend, now he can hear the speech he had missed.

 **"As liaison to Stark Industries," He begins, "I've had the unique privilege of serving with a real patriot. He is my friend, and he is my great mentor. Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to present this year's Apogee award to Mr. Tony Stark."**

 **Another round of applause** **filled the room as music began to play.**

 **However, no one stepped up to the mic.**

 **"Tony?" Rhodey spoke into the mic, searching the room for his friend.**

 **In the crowd, Obadiah stood up while shaking his head and began to make his way to the stage when it became clear that Tony Stark was not there.**

"The life of an American Patriot a busy one?" Peter asked sheepishly, wondering why his mentor was not there to accept the award.

Tony shook his head, "Not really,"

With no real explanation, Peter turned back fo the screen, confused.

 **Obadiah stepped onto the stage and tool the award,** **"Thank you, Colonel,"**

 **"Thanks for the save," Rhodey replied** **as he stepped down from the stage.**

 **"This is beautiful, thank you. Thank you all very much, this is wonderful." The older man said as he held up the award and then continuing, "Well, I'm not Tony Stark,"**

 **The crowd began to laugh before allowing him to continue.**

Peter shifted slightly in his seat, something felt off about the man. The boy tried to ignore it because he seemed to be a very good friend to Tony but he couldn't help but feel something was off.

Meanwhile, Tony's jaw was cleched as his hand were gripped tightly onto his shirt sleeves.

 **"But** **if I were Tony, I would tell you how honored I feel and what a joy it is to receive this very prestigious award. You know, the best thing about Tony is also the worst thing: He's always working."**

 **The scene then changed to show Tony in a casino, rolling his dice as thr crowd, mostly women, cheered.**

 **"Work it! Come on!"**

Peter squinted his eyes and leaned forward in his seat, closer to the screen as he noticed something, or someone, important in the background.

"Oh my god, is that?"

"Yup," Tony said with a smirk, "Mr. Happy Hogan, back when he was just a bodyguard,"

"And still never looking happy," Peter smirked, leaning back against the couch.

 **"You are unbelievable," Rhodey interuppted, not bothering to hide his annoyance.**

 **"Oh no," Tony said as he turned towards his friend, "Did they rope you into this?"**

 **"Nobody roped me into anything!" the Colonel replied with a shake of his head, " They told me that if I presented you with an award, you'd be deeply honored,"**

 **"Of course I'd be deeply honored," Tony interjected, "And it's you, that's greatm When do we do it?"**

 **"It's right here,"**

 **Tony took the award Rhodey handed him but didn't look all that interested.**

 **"There it is, that was easy** ,"

 **When Rhodey still looked upset, he quickly added;**

 **"I'm so sorry,"**

 **"Yeah, it's okay** **," Rhodey said, uninterested**

 **"Wow, would you look at that** **Tony said as he handed the award to a nearvy woman "That's something else. I don't have any of those floating around."**

 **"We're gonna let it ride!" Tony then picked up the dice and held it up to the woman,**

 **"Give me a hand will you? Give me a little something-something."**

 **After the woman blew on the Tony held it towards Rhodey, "Okay, you too."**

 **"I don't blow on a man's dice,"**

 **"Come on, Honey Bear,"**

 **I don't blow on a man's dice," Rhodey insisted and pushed Tony's hand away, causing the dice to roll onto the table.**

 **"There it is! Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes rolls! And**... **Tw** **o craps, line away."**

 **"That's what happens,** "

 **"Worse things have happened; I think we're going to be fine. Color me up, William."**

 **"This is where I exit," Rhodey said as he and Tiny ahook hands, "Tomorrow, don't be late!" Rhodey says, pointing to his friend.**

 **"Yeah, you can count on it."**

 **"I'm serious!"**

 **"I know I know!"**

 **Tony was then shown leaving the casino** **with his pack of guards surrounding him.**

 **"Render unto Caesar that which is Caesar's!" The billionaire said as he handed the award to a random man in a costume, "There you go."**

Tony groaned silently to himself and rubbed his forehead.

 **The scene changed to outside of the building where Happy was opening the car door for Tony.**

 **"Mr. Stark! Excuse me, Mr. Stark!" A womam began walking up to him but one of Tony's guards stops her from going any further, "Christine Everheart, Vanity Fair Magazine. Can I ask you a couple of questions?"**

 **"She's cute," Happy muttered to Tony.**

 **"She's alright?" Tony responded before turning to face her, "Hi**

 **"Hi. It's okay?"**

 **"Yeah, okay, go."**

 **The reporter held a voice recorder up to him** **as she began,** **"You've been called the Da Vinci of our time. What do you say to that?"**

 **"Absolutely ridiculous, I don't paint." Tony deadpans.**

Both Peter and Tony chuckled at his responce.

 **"And what do you say to your other nickname? The Merchant of Death," She said with a raised eyebrow.**

"Lame!" Peter shouted to the screen, "That's not you, Mr Stark,""

"But it's who I was," Tony responded silently, a dark look on his face.

 **"T** **hat's not bad," Tony responded with a slight nod, "Let me guess, Berkeley?"**

 **"Brown** **actually,"**

 **"Well, Ms. Brown. It's an imperfect world but it's the only one we've got. I guarantee you, the day weapons are no longer needed to keep the peace, I'll start making bricks and beams for baby hospitals."**

 **"You rehearse that much?" She said, suspisiously**

 **"Every night in front of the mirror before bedtime,"**

 **"I can see that,"**

 **"I'd like to show you first-hand,"**

 **"All I want is a serious answer,"**

 **"Alright, here's serious," Tony responded while crossing hiz arms, "My old man had a philosophy, 'Peace means having a bigger stick than the other guy.'"**

Peter shifted uncomfortabley, "That's kind of a scary philosophy, Mr. Stark,"

Tony was silent as first and then nodded.

 **"That's a great line coming from the guy selling the sticks," She smirked**

 **"My father helped defeat the Nazi's. He worked on the Manhattan project. A lot of people, including your professors at Brown, would call that being a hero,"**

 **"And a lot of people would also call that war profiteering."**

 **"Tell me.** **Do** **you plan to report on the millions we've saved by advancing medical technology," As Tony continued he leaned closer to the recorder, "Or kept from starvation with our intelli-crops? All those breakthroughs, military funding,"**

 **"You ever lose an hour of sleep your whole life?"**

 **"I'd be prepared to lose a few with you** **," Tony responded with a smirk.**

 **The scene them changes and the two fall onto a bed together, Christine with less clothes** **on before**.

Tony's eyes widened as he quickly grabbed a nearby pillow and shoved it onto Peter's face, blocking his view from the screen.

Peter's cry of surprise was muffled against the soft pillow surface and he was shoved further back into the couch. The boy began kicking his legs as the position quickly became uncomfortable.

Tony didn't let go until the passionate scene was over with.

As soon as he was free, Peter took in large breathes of air and collapsing against the couch.

The spiderling then turned to glate at his mentor, who was looking at him with amusement.

"Really?" was all the spiderling could say, and all Tony could respond with was a shrug before he began laughing.

* * *

 **Kind of strange with how old I am and yet watching people kiss still makes me uncomfortable.**

 **Anyway, thank you all to those who loved this story. Your kind words really made my day.**


End file.
